Au crépuscule, je penserai à vous
by Yunaeris
Summary: Même si elle avait disparu pour toujours, même si elle était oubliée de tous, effacée de la mémoire du monde, elle tenait à leur faire un ultime cadeau ... l'espoir d'un avenir radieux, une promesse de retrouvailles. Joyeux AkuRokuShi day.


**Disclaimer :**** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais à Square Enix et Disney. Rachel appartient également à Square Enix.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences. L'histoire se passe dans la Cité du Crépuscule, mais je ne connais pas vraiment le plan de ce lieu, donc il peut y avoir des erreurs dans les noms des lieux.**

**Alors... nous sommes le 13 août 2014, le 13/08/14, donc, d'une certaine façon, on peut considérer cela comme le jour du trio du crépuscule, qui est aussi mon trio préféré, c'est pourquoi je leur dédie ce texte... Joyeux Akurokushi day alors ! (je ne sais pas s'il y avait déjà un jour pour cela, je m'excuse pour l'incohérence si c'est le cas). **

**Ah, il s'agit également de la première fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire, avant de choisir d'écrire Yggdrasil, donc ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît.**

**En ce qui concerne la traduction du titre (vient de At dusk, I will think of you...), je crois qu'on peut également le traduire au présent: « Au crépuscule, je pense à vous... » mais j'ai préféré le laisser au futur. **

**Dernière précision, cette histoire se passe au tout début de KH2.**

**Bonne lecture ! (je préviens, c'est une histoire trop longue et pas très fascinante, surtout si vous n'aimez pas les personnages).**

* * *

**Au crépuscule, je penserai à vous...**

Les trois amis demeurèrent quelques instants silencieux. Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas les deux feuilles de papier couvertes d'une fine écriture, dans les mains de Pence. Une mouche bourdonnait autour d'eux dans l'air chaud et lourd de cette fin d'été, tandis qu'au loin leur parvenaient, étouffés par la distance, les cris des enfants qui jouaient sur la place des fêtes.

Ce fut finalement Hayner qui brisa le silence, chassant distraitement la mouche d'un revers de main :

« Hé bien... Je me demande qui a écrit ça. »

Olette se tourna vers Pence, l'air curieux :

« Qui te l'a donnée ?

-Personne ! Je l'ai trouvée ! »

Olette prit une mine choquée, les points sur les hanches :

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as volée ?! se récria-t-elle.

-Non ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Par terre, sur la place de la gare, pas plus tard qu'hier ! se défendit-il, n'appréciant pas être traité de voleur.

-Mouais c'est ça, le taquina Hayner.

-C'est vrai ! »

Les vacances d'été tiraient vers leur fin. Les trois amis en profitaient en se réunissant comme d'habitude dans leur repaire, une ancienne remise abandonnée au coin d'une ruelle. C'est ici qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous chaque matin et passaient la majorité de leur temps libre depuis leur rencontre. Ce jour-ci, Pence avait débarqué avec une mystérieuse lettre, deux feuilles pliées en quatre qu'il avait tenu à leur faire lire.

« C'est une vraie ? » demanda soudainement Olette.

Les deux autres la fixèrent du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite ! ajouta précipitamment Pence.

-Je veux dire, expliqua patiemment Olette, que cette fille semble sur le point de perdre la vie. Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une farce, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Moi oui, répondit aussitôt Hayner avec une moue désintéressée. Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Seifer. »

Avec l'approche du tournoi de Struggle, auquel et Hayner et Seifer tenaient à participer, l'inimitié entre les deux garçons ne cessait de se renforcer.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre... hésita Olette.

-Oh, allez, vous croyez vraiment qu'une personne sur le point de se suicider laisserait traîner n'importe où une lettre pour ses amis ?

-C'est possible, fit Olette en haussant les épaules.

-La lettre n'est même pas signée !

-Pas besoin, renchérit Pence que ce nouveau mystère enchantait. Ces amis sauront bien vite qui est le destinateur en voyant le corps. »

Olette et Hayner lui lancèrent tous deux un regard abasourdi, choqués par son humour noir.

« Je propose, suggéra Olette, que nous allions remettre cette lettre à son destinataire, qui aurait dû probablement la recevoir si Pence ne s'en était pas mêlé.

-C'est sûr ! acquiesça Hayner avec conviction. Et vite ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à des affaires de suicide, moi. »

Pence protesta aussitôt que s'il n'avait pas récupéré la lettre, elle aurait probablement été emportée par un coup de vent, et que personne ne l'aurait retrouvée. Cependant, il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de résoudre un nouveau mystère :

« Le destinataire saura sans doute qui est la mystérieuse auteure !

-J'espère pour lui, grinça Hayner en examinant la lettre. Alors, il faut chercher « Roxas » ou « Axel ». Quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

-Même pas d'adresse ou de nom de famille...

-Hé, mais je connais Roxas ! » s'écria Pence.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Mais oui ! continua-t-il. Vous vous souvenez ? On l'a rencontré il y a quelques mois, sur la place des fêtes ! Quand on s'entraînait au Lancer habile !

-Ah oui... Je vois vaguement de qui tu veux parler. C'est ce garçon blond, euh... habillé en noir, non ? s'efforça de se rappeler Olette.

-C'est ça ! Avec un long manteau !

-Mais ça fait des mois qu'on ne l'a plus revu... On ne sait même pas où il habite... Vous croyez qu'il l'ait mentionné ? »

Tous trois réfléchirent quelques instants mais force leur fut de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où venait cet étrange jeune garçon. Cela n'atténua pas l'optimisme de Pence.

« C'est pas grave ! On demandera à tous les habitants, s'il le faut ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, la lettre à la main.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes gens passèrent la journée à fouiller chaque coin et recoin de la ville, chaque place, rue, ruelle, magasin, parc, restaurant, bar, toilettes publiques, jusqu'aux tunnels vides et abandonnés. Mais Roxas n'était nulle part. Ils entreprirent donc, après avoir avalé rapidement un sandwich, de faire du porte-à-porte pour demander aux habitants s'ils l'avaient aperçu, espérant également tomber sur la maison du garçon, mais il semblait que le jeune garçon soit comme un fantôme : pas une seule personne ne déclara avoir croisé un jeune garçon blond vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Vers la fin de la journée, les trois compagnons étaient épuisés et n'avaient aucune piste. Fulminant, Hayner proposa alors de faire au moins « un truc de bien et d'utile dans la journée », c'est-à-dire aller manger une glace. Ses amis approuvèrent en silence, et ils convergèrent sans échanger un mot du fait de leur fatigue vers la boutique de la marchande de glaces, l'une des rares personnes, nota Pence, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore questionnées au sujet de Roxas.

La marchande les accueillit d'un sourire :

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Les vacances se passent bien ?

-Très bien, très bien, m'dame, répondit nonchalamment Hayner, soudain rasséréné à la vue des glaces.

-Non ! fulmina Olette. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine et ils ne songent même pas à se mettre au travail !

-Relax, Olette ! répliqua son ami sous l'œil amusé de la vendeuse. Tu les as pratiquement finis, de toute façon, toi, tes devoirs ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu !

-S'amuser est une chose, mais … !

-En fait, on essaye de résoudre une petite énigme, déclara Pence à la vieille dame, haussant le ton pour couvrir les exclamations de ses deux amis. On essaye de retrouver de mystérieux individus. »

La marchande lui adressa un regard bienveillant, intéressée :

« Ah oui ? Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider. Je vois passer toutes sortes d'individus, toute la journée. Qui recherchez-vous ?

-Trois glaces ! » s'écria Hayner, qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation, absorbé par sa dispute amicale avec Olette.

La vieille dame éclata de rire :

« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous faites partie de mes meilleurs clients. Quand j'ai ouvert ma boutique, il y a des décennies de cela, ajouta-t-elle en sortant les produits demandés, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles auraient autant de succès.

-C'est vrai qu'à première vue, leur parfum peut sembler bizarre, commenta Hayner, fouillant son porte-monnaie en quête de Munnies.

-C'est bien vrai. Alors, qui cherchez-vous ? » ajouta la marchande en leur tendant leurs glaces.

Pence étant absorbé dans sa dégustation, Olette se décida à répondre :

« Un garçon appelé Roxas. Nous l'avons croisé une fois, mais ça fait plusieurs mois que nous ne l'avons pas revu. Il a environ notre âge, blond et portait un long manteau noir quand nous l'avions rencontré. »

Le visage de la vieille dame s'éclaira :

« Ahh... Celui-là ! Je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Ce jeune garçon et ses amis sont mes autres clients réguliers : ils viennent presque chaque jour...

-Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Hayner, avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous voulez dire que nous avons passé l'après-midi à courir partout pour rien, alors qu'il suffisait de vous le demander ?

-Ils sont venus, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Olette sans se préoccuper d'Hayner.

-Non. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce jeune garçon, c'était il y a quelques jours... Deux jours, pour être exacte. Mais il était seul et ne m'a rien acheté, je l'ai seulement aperçu en train d'errer dans la ville. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme...

-Et ses amis ? Vous les avez vus eux aussi ?

-Vous voulez parler du jeune homme roux ? Hum... Pas depuis une semaine.

-Et les autres ? »

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil :

« Quels autres ?

-Vous aviez dit que Roxas venait avec des amis... Vous en connaissez d'autres à part le rouquin ?

-J'ai dit ça ? Une façon de parler, je suppose, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu'importe. Vous savez où on peut les trouver ? » demanda Hayner, qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

Mais la vieille dame secoua la tête.

« Navrée. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur eux. Je ne sais même pas s'ils résident en ville. »

Hayner soupira bruyamment.

« On a perdu notre temps, alors ! J'aurais pu rester chez moi à m'entraîner au Struggle et... Aïe ! Olette !

-Veuillez excuser l'impolitesse de mon ami, madame, l'interrompit Olette en jetant un regard noir à ledit ami, dont elle venait d'écraser le pied. Merci beaucoup pour vos informations, elles nous ont été très utiles. Au moins, nous savons qu'ils viennent régulièrement par ici. »

La vieille dame lui sourit, ne semblant pas le moins du monde contrariée par le comportement d'Hayner. Des jeunes comme lui, elle en avait l'habitude.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois amis se réunirent à nouveau au repaire, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, leur journée démarra aussitôt par une dispute, aucun n'ayant les mêmes priorités : Hayner tenait à s'entraîner au Struggle, le tournoi prenant place deux jours plus tard, et, déterminé à enfin vaincre Seifer, il s'opposa avec hargne à Olette, qui insistait pour que le groupe s'occupe du travail scolaire. Pence, de son côté, restait Pence : sa détermination à résoudre le mystère de la lettre et des individus en manteau noir, sur lesquels il avait échafaudé de multiples théories, restait entière.

« Vous comprenez pas ! s'écriait Hayner. Le tournoi a lieu dans deux jours ! Deux jours ! Comment suis-je supposé vaincre cet abruti de Seifer si je peux même pas m'entraîner ?!

-Il fallait y penser avant, rétorquait son amie. Les vacances se terminent dans six jours, et toi, tu n'as rien fait …

-Mais justement : six jours ! Je pourrais bien travailler après le tournoi !

-L'école est plus importante que le Struggle, Hayner !

-Et si on continuait nos recherches sur la lettre ? » suggéra Pence.

C'était le seul à garder son calme, un trait de caractère qui lui valait l'estime de ses professeurs. Mais ses deux amis ne l'écoutèrent pas, poursuivant leur « conversation » comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il les regardait débattre avec impuissance, un détail de la mystérieuse lettre lui revint à l'esprit :

« Hé ! On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil à la tour de l'horloge ! »

Olette se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, la lettre dit que …

-Oh non, tu ne penses pas encore à ça ?! gémit Hayner. Je croyais qu'on laissait tomber.

-Mais...

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Hayner, renchérit Olette, s'attirant un regard noir de ce dernier. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas vu ce Roxas. Qui sait s'il est encore ici ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu la marchande de glaces ? Elle l'a vu il y a quelques jours en ville. Moi, je dis que nous devrions continuer à chercher. »

Hayner étouffa un bâillement :

« Vous faites comme vous voulez ! Moi, je reste ici ! »

* * *

Finalement, ce furent les trois amis qui se dirigèrent vers la gare de la cité. Hayner se dérida vite en apercevant le clocher :

« Au fait ! Ça vous dirait qu'on aille à la plage avant la fin de l'été ? »

Furibonde, Olette se tourna vers lui, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Quand nous aurons fini notre travail, bien entendu ! »

Pence entra seul dans la bâtisse et se dirigea vers le guichet, derrière lequel le vendeur de billets, esseulé, lisait son journal.

«Oui ? Vous voulez quoi ? marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers l'adolescent.

-Euh... Je cherche un ami à moi. Un garçon de mon âge, blond, habillé de noir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il venait souvent pour ici. »

Le vendeur le considéra un instant d'un regard maussade:

« Ce gamin ? Moui, je le vois régulièrement, parfois avec son autre ami. Ils ne m'adressent même pas la parole, ils montent directement au clocher. Beaucoup d'adolescents font ça d'ailleurs. Leurs parents ne disent rien ? Bah, c'est pas mon problème si un accident arrive, de toute façon.

-Vous savez s'il réside en ville ou s'il prend le train pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-En voilà une question ! J'aurais pensé que vous connaissiez l'adresse de votre ami ! Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un train. »

Pence le remercia avant de rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient devant les portes.

« Alors ?

-On est sur la bonne voie ! s'exclama-t-il. Allons jeter un coup d'œil en haut ! »

Sans attendre ses deux amis, il se précipita vers l'escalier. Quand il s'agissait de mystère et d'enquête, Pence était toujours le premier sur le terrain. Hayner et Olette soupirèrent, mi-amusés et mi-exaspérés, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. L'escalier débouchait sur la petite plate-forme surplombant la place de la gare, où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés de nombreuses fois pour admirer le paysage en mangeant des confiseries, bien que leurs parents le leur aient formellement interdit. De là, ils pouvaient tout admirer : la ville tranquille qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds, les bois mystérieux à sa limite, et au-delà, les collines s'étendant à l'infini sous la lumière dorée du soleil couchant.

« Bien, récapitula Pence. C'est donc ici que Roxas se rend régulièrement avec son ami. Je propose qu'on attende jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se montre.

-Tu rigoles ! répliqua Hayner en réprimant un second bâillement d'ennui. On va pas rester là toute la journée ! »

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un détritus qui traînait par là.

« Si ça se trouve, on cherche au mauvais endroit ! Il habite peut-être dans les collines. Il nous faudrait des mois pour le retrouver dans ce cas.

-Le vendeur de billets dit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu prendre le train, l'informa Pence. Ce qui signifie qu'il habite en ville ou dans les environs.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de cette lettre, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas notre problème. On devrait la ramener là où tu l'as trouvée et ne plus y penser !

-Mais, Hayner, intervint Olette. Celle qui a écrit ça semble être en danger de mort ! Elle le dit elle-même...

-OK, capitula-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester planté là toute la journée.

-On peut alterner, suggéra Pence en se penchant pour ramasser le bâtonnet dans lequel Hayner avait frappé. L'un reste ici pendant que les autres s'occupent de leurs affaires. »

Hayner ne sembla pas satisfait de l'arrangement, commençant à grommeler quelque chose à propos du Struggle, quand Olette reconnut le bâtonnet :

« Hé ! C'est un bâton de glace !

-Et en plus, ils laissent des détritus partout ! s'écria Hayner.

-D'habitude, ce lieu est toujours très propre, contra Pence. Ce ne sont peut-être pas eux. Ou alors, ils ont oublié cette fois-ci. »

Il commença à examiner les lieux de plus près et laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

« Ça alors ! »

De longues éraflures striaient le mur du clocher, semblables à des marques de griffes ou de lames, agrémentées de multiples traces de brûlures.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! s'écria Olette. Tu penses que c'est récent ?

-Je ne sais pas... »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, examinant les marques précautionneusement.

« Tu crois qu'ils se seraient battus ? proposa Hayner.

-Des marques de griffure et de feu... C'est peut-être un dragon ! lança joyeusement Pence.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, les dragons n'existent pas ! » grinça Hayner, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

Olette sourit devant le caractère de son ami :

« Hé, j'ai une idée : allons demander en bas. S'il y a eu un dragon, le guichetier devrait l'avoir entendu, non ? »

Mais le vendeur de billets se contenta d'écouter leur histoire d'un air sceptique. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, et n'était pas au courant des dégradations causées en haut. Retournant à son journal, il leur conseilla d'aller jouer ailleurs, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Hayner. Les adolescents obéirent cependant et sortirent, suivis par un Hayner ronchonnant :

« Génial, encore du temps de perdu ! Et dire que le tournoi de Struggle est dans deux jours...

-Et dire que la rentrée est dans six jours... » renchérit Olette.

Pence, lui, réfléchissait à qui serait en mesure de le renseigner. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'une de ses connaissances :

« Je sais ! On peut demander à Rachel ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aura des informations pour nous. Elle sait toujours tout.

-Rachel ? firent ses amis en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh, allez, vous ne l'avez pas oubliée ? Rachel, la chasseuse de trésors ! »

Rachel était une vague amie de Pence, car ils partageaient la même passion : la jeune fille adorait parcourir la ville et en connaissait tous les recoins, toutes les rumeurs. Persuadée que la Cité du Crépuscule abritait un fabuleux trésor, elle passait plus de temps à sa recherche qu'à ses études.

« Ah, je vois, dit simplement Olette. Tu sais, si tu veux aller à la voir, pourquoi ne pas y aller demain ?

-Moui, pourquoi pas... »

Les trois amis prirent le chemin du retour, sans se douter qu'une fine silhouette vêtue de noir les observait du haut de l'horloge.

* * *

Roxas admirait le soleil couchant. Assis à sa place favorite, au sommet de la tour de l'horloge, un bâtonnet de glace à la main, il gardait les yeux fixés vers le ciel. C'était l'une des particularités de la cité du Crépuscule : quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, le ciel gardait une belle teinte orangée, plus ou moins rouge selon où on regardait, ce qui avait donné le nom de la ville. Les gens disaient que cette couleur leur faisait ressentir différentes choses. Chez Roxas, elle éveillait seulement un profond sentiment de nostalgie, et parfois, une tristesse qui lui serrait la gorge. Pourtant, il avait toujours vécu ici. Il devrait être habitué au paysage particulier de la région.

Depuis quelques jours, ce sentiment avait empiré. Il avait commencé à faire des rêves étranges de personnes vaguement familières qu'il ne reconnaissait cependant pas, de lieux étrangers et de monstres noirs. Maintenant, c'était pire : il commençait à avoir des visions, comme ce matin, quand il avait cru se faire agresser par un homme enveloppé dans un lugubre manteau noir. Il était de plus en plus tenté de suivre le conseil que lui avait donnés Olette d'un air inquiet, à savoir aller consulter Rosa, la psychiatre de la ville. Le jeune garçon soupira. Il était sûr de ne pas devenir fou.

Un sentiment de vide intense lui comprimait la poitrine : cela durait depuis deux jours, peut-être trois. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important manquait, lui avait été retiré, et, quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Si cela persistait, alors il allait étouffer. Peut-être alors qu'il deviendrait vraiment fou.

Une petite tâche sombre attira son regard en contrebas. Abaissant les yeux, il remarqua une petite silhouette encapuchonnée au beau milieu de la place sous ses pieds. Il pensa immédiatement au pickpocket de ce matin, avant de rejeter cette idée : cette personne semblait plus petite et beaucoup plus fine. Se sentant attiré, il se pencha précautionneusement pour obtenir un meilleur angle de vue, et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que la silhouette avait la tête levée, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Roxas ne put détourner le regard, fixant la jeune personne. Il ne ressentait plus rien, seulement une espèce d'attraction étrange et, presque imperceptible, un doux sentiment de victoire.

« Roxas ? »

La voix d'Olette le fit sursauter. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour reporter ses yeux sur sa gauche : son amie était arrivée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et le fixait maintenant d'un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? On te cherchait...

-J'avais envie d'être un peu seul. » se contenta de répondre distraitement Roxas.

Il reporta ses yeux en contrebas et fut saisi de surprise : pendant le court laps de temps durant lequel il avait parlé à Olette, l'étrange individu avait disparu. Il parcourut frénétiquement la place des yeux, en vain : pas trace de la fille en noir. Peut-être avait-il vraiment des visions...

Olette s'était approchée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le scrutait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Je... non, rien. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais elle s'inquiétait déjà assez pour sa santé mentale : pas la peine de rajouter des hallucinations. Mais c'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'il la suivit dans l'escalier. Ce sentiment de manque... Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ces figures encapuchonnées ?

* * *

Rachel était une jeune fille de leur âge, aux longs cheveux d'un bleu céruléen, simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt vert pomme et d'un bermuda bleu. Elle habitait une petite maison un peu à l'écart des autres, entourée d'un petit potager. La jeune fille étai assise sur la barrière, sirotant tranquillement un soda quand les trois amis arrivèrent, conduits par Pence. Elle lança un regard confus aux trois adolescents, puis sourit en reconnaissant Pence.

« Salut ! lança-t-elle gaiement. Tu vas bien ? Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Salut, Rachel, la salua Pence. Je te présente Hayner et Olette, mes deux amis. »

Après que les jeunes gens aient échangé les formules de politesse d'usage, Rachel se tourna vers Pence :

« Je peux te rendre un service ?

-En fait oui. On cherche quelqu'un. Comme tu es toujours au courant de tout, et que tu connais tout le monde, je me disais que tu pourrais nous aider. »

Rachel sourit, flattée :

« Qui recherchez-vous ?

-Une de nos connaissances, un dénommé Roxas. Il a notre âge, des cheveux blonds, et portait un long manteau noir...

-Ahhh... Vous voulez parler de ces mystérieux individus en manteau noir... »

Les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent. Olette reconnut cette expression : Pence arborait la même quand il entendait parler d'un mystère à résoudre.

« Cela fait un an que je les aperçois. Ils essayent d'être discrets, mais se percher sur la tour la plus haute de la ville attire les regards, non ? Je reconnais ce garçon, je le vois régulièrement ici. Il y a aussi un rouquin... Celui-là, c'est le premier à être venu. Parfois, rarement, j'en aperçois d'autres, tous habillés en noir. Certains gardent même leur capuche sur la tête et on ne voit même pas leur visage. Je me suis d'abord demandée s'ils ne faisaient pas partie d'une sorte de gang, un groupe de magie noire, ou quelque chose comme cela. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'ils chassaient les Sans-coeur...

-Les quoi ? » demandèrent Hayner, Pence et Olette en chœur.

Rachel laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Je n'arrive jamais à croire que je sois la seule à les avoir remarqués. Vous n'avez jamais croisé des monstres noirs dans la ville ? »

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle, sauf Pence, dont l'attention s'était décuplée :

« Des monstres ? Wahou !

-Oui, confirma Rachel en hochant la tête. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont discrets la plupart du temps. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà attaqué un habitant. En revanche, ils se montrent en la présence de ces gens en manteau noir. Ceux-là passent leur temps à les éliminer. Je les ai observés plusieurs fois. Vous saviez qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques ? Ils peuvent même...

-Bon, ça suffit ! l'interrompit Hayner, assez d'inepties pour aujourd'hui ! »

Pence parut vexé, mais Rachel se contenta de sourire. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas être crue.

« Je pense pas que Roxas fasse partie d'un quelconque groupe de sorciers en robe noire, continua Hayner. Tout ce qu'on veux savoir, c'est où on peut le trouver, pas des contes à dormir debout. »

Olette roula des yeux, agacée par son impolitesse, et le sourire de Rachel s'élargit :

« Ce serait difficile. Je crois qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde.

-Bien sûr, ironisa Hayner. Et ils viennent de Mars, suis-je bête !

-Tais-toi, Hayner, ordonna Olette, excédée. Dis, Rachel, est-ce que par hasard, ces individus auraient fait, … euh, du grabuge en ville ?

-Non... Pas à ma connaissance. Je leur suis reconnaissante au contraire : ils nous débarrassent de ces monstres noirs. Pourquoi ?

-Il y avait des traces de combat au sommet du clocher...

-Tu crois que c'est un dragon? » interrompit Pence, les yeux illuminés.

Rachel ricana.

« Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a pas de dragon, ici.

-Tu vois ? triompha Hayner devant l'air déçu de son ami. Ce ne sont que des bêtises.

-Mais maintenant que vous le dites... J'ignore qui a fait ces traces dont vous parlez, mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai entendu des bruits de bataille dans la forêt, près du manoir abandonné. Mais quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus personne.

-J'en était sûr ! Le manoir est hanté !

-Du calme, Pence. Rachel, poursuivit Olette, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions trouver ces gens ? »

Rachel réfléchit quelques instants, puis secoua la tête :

« Si vous comptez leur parler, je vous suggère de rester à proximité du clocher. Votre ami s'y rend souvent. Sinon, en ce qui concerne le manoir abandonné, je n'ai jamais cherché à y entrer, bien que j'ai prévu de le faire.

-Peut-être qu'on y trouvera des indices ! s'écria Pence, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Allons-y ! »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers le forêt quand Rachel le rattrapa :

« Attends ! J'aimerais venir avec vous, mais je suis débordée aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas y aller demain ?

-Hors de question ! rugit Hayner. C'est le tournoi demain ! »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Après-demain, alors.

-C'est que … hésita Olette, qui s'apprêtait à faire remarquer que le travail scolaire passait avant tout.

-C'est d'accord ! » accepta Pence sans consulter ses amis.

Rachel lui adressa un sourire franc.

« C'est réglé, alors ! Vivement après-demain, et l'expédition au manoir hanté ! »

Olette et Hayner, insensibles à l'euphorie des deux amoureux de mystères, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Non loin de là, un individu en manteau noir jeta un regard désintéressé aux quatre adolescents avant de poursuivre sa route vers le centre-ville d'un pas tranquille. Axel ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé aux résidents de la ville, bien qu'il y passât tout son temps libre. Il longea sans s'arrêter la boutique de glaces : pas de temps pour ça aujourd'hui. Le Supérieur était furieux du tour qu'avaient pris les événements, à commencer par la fuite de Roxas, et il avait immédiatement ordonné que le jeune garçon soit ramené. Bien entendu, c'était à Axel de s'occuper du sale boulot : une fois que Roxas avait été localisé dans la Cité du Crépuscule, il avait reçu l'ordre de s'y rendre. Le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la cité qu'il connaissait, mais d'une réplique informatique, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait avoir bien plus de difficultés à s'y introduire. Mais le ton et le regard du Supérieur avaient été clairs : il ne souffrirait aucun échec. Axel soupira. C'était dans son intérêt qu'il se hâte d'accomplir sa mission. Sa sécurité était en jeu. Et il n'y avait pas que ça.

Depuis la perte de son cœur, Axel avait aimé faire sans cesse des blagues et des jeux de mot sur leur manque de sentiments, ce qu'il avait été contraint de répéter à maintes reprises à Roxas. En apparence, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de déplorer cette perte et semblait s'être accommodé à l'idée qu'il ne puisse potentiellement plus jamais éprouver de sentiments à nouveau... mais il s'était rendu compte il y a peu qu'au plus profond de son esprit, inconsciemment, il n'en était rien. Larxène avait un jour prétendu que les deux marques en forme de larme sous ses yeux, apparues lors de sa transformation en Simili, signifiaient qu'il pleurait la perte de son cœur, et il s'était moqué d'elle alors. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement tort... Au cours de l'année venant de s'écouler, il avait agi et pensé de manière qui trahissait la présence en lui de ce qui semblaient être des vestiges de sentiments anciens, n'ayant jamais totalement disparus. Il y avait maintes fois réfléchi ces derniers mois, et il lui semblait que son amitié avec Roxas avait contribué à les développer, à les renforcer. Après tout, il avait lu, enfant, un vieux conte racontant que le cœur se développait par ses liens avec la nature, la lumière, et les autres personnes. Pas étonnant alors qu'il soit resté aussi vide avant sa rencontre avec Roxas : Illusiopolis, endroit froid, artificiel, vide et sombre n'était pas la meilleure représentation de la lumière et de la nature. De plus, l'interdiction de fréquenter un non-membre de l'Organisation n'aidait pas à améliorer ses relations avec les autres. Son amitié avec Roxas avait de même été très mal vue, spécialement par Saïx.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de remarquer les changements survenus en lui. En fait, Axel n'avait mis le doigt dessus que quelques jours plus tôt, le jour du départ de Roxas. C'était sans doute pour ça : il n'avait pu ressentir ce qu'il avait gagné durant cette année qu'en perdant celui qui le lui avait donné. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait dû affronter une sensation de vide croissante, et en avait été effrayé : perdrait-il à nouveau sa faculté à ressentir si la situation perdurait ? Ne serait-il plus capable de s'inquiéter réellement pour Roxas ? Ses actions ne seraient-elles plus guidées que par intérêt personnel ? Roxas l'en avait accusé et il craignait de devenir ce que Roxas voyait en lui. Oh, il lui avait menti : il savait qu'il était responsable de sa fuite, et en ressentait de la culpabilité. Roxas était en danger, et à se frayeur de le perdre définitivement s'ajoutait cette culpabilité. Il chérissait ces sensations, qui lui donnaient l'illusion d'être un humain normal, comme les autres, avec un cœur, et craignait de les voir s'éteindre, pour redevenir un pantin sans émotion suivant les ordres de Xemnas dans le seul but de préserver sa place dans l'Organisation.

Retrouver Roxas était devenu l'unique but d'Axel depuis officiellement deux jours, mais officieusement depuis son départ. Axel se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point : quelques jours plus tôt, tout allait comme d'habitude, et soudainement, Roxas avait compris qu'il lui avait menti et il avait perdu sa confiance. Il ne savait pas encore comment exactement Roxas avait découvert ses mensonges : il avait d'abord pensé à un coup de Xigbar, qui semblait toujours informé de tout et dissimuler quelque chose, puis s'était souvenu que Roxas avait mentionné des rêves concernant son autre lui. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne voie pas.

Axel n'avait toujours aucun indice sur la façon dont il pourrait s'introduire subrepticement dans la prison virtuelle de son ami. Quelques Reflets y étaient parvenus, mais l'esprit faible de ces créatures les rendaient indétectables et plus aptes à voyager entre les mondes. Peu avaient pu revenir pour faire un rapport, selon lequel Roxas aurait perdu la mémoire et vivait comme un adolescent habituel. Un plan rusé pour le garder prisonnier : sans sa mémoire et sans ses pouvoirs de Simili, il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Axel avait tenté de trouver un point d'accès pour s'infiltrer dans la cité virtuelle, mais les règles de ce monde l'avaient jusqu'à présent tenu à l'écart. Il ne pouvait que maudire les responsables, dont il parvenait sans mal à déterminer l'identité : Riku, pour commencer, qui ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver Sora, Naminé et Diz. Diz... D'après Saïx, il avait beaucoup à reprocher à l'Organisation, et complotait sa perte, sans doute l'unique raison qui le poussait à œuvrer au réveil de Sora, et à s'allier aux deux autres. Axel ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, au Manoir Oblivion, en surveillant Riku, mais ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui et la menace pesant sur Roxas avaient engendré sa haine à son égard. Il n'aurait pas non plus trop de remords à se débarrasser de Riku s'il y était contraint. Quant à Naminé... Il la considérait plus comme une victime qu'autre chose, et savait qu'elle devait probablement se haïr pour ce que traversait Roxas. Peut-être parviendrait-il à la faire changer de camp ? Mais il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus : si elle était déterminée à sauver Sora, elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour cela.

Tout à ses pensées, Axel avait traversé la Place de la gare et grimpé au sommet de l'horloge. Ne remarquant pas les traces qui recouvraient le mur, il entreprit de chercher un passage vers le monde virtuel où était piégé Roxas. Il s'était dit que comme ce lieu représentait un endroit important pour le jeune garçon, peut-être parviendrait-il à y trouver une entrée vers son monde. Cependant, il n'avait même pas levé la main qu'un Corridor des Ténèbres s'ouvrit sans un bruit devant lui. Il fit aussitôt un saut en arrière : il s'agissait probablement d'un membre de l'Organisation venu lui transmettre un message, mais il savait fort bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir user des Corridors. Il attendit, sa nervosité croissant, avant de froncer les sourcils. Rien ni personne ne sortait du passage. Qui l'avait ouvert alors ? S'agissait-il d'un piège ?

Axel se détendit légèrement comme rien n'en sortait pour l'attaquer, mais sa suspicion grandissait de plus en plus. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Personne. Celui qui avait ouvert le Couloir était à l'intérieur. Et si... Et si ce Couloir menait là où il désirait se rendre ? Là où se trouvait Roxas ? Mais il ne pouvait exclure la possibilité que se soit un piège : qui aurait pu lui faire cette faveur ? Ni Riku, ni Diz, c'était certain. Naminé ? Elle n'aurait sans doute pas osé, ni même voulu le laisser entrer. Avec un soupir frustré, il invoqua un groupe de Reflets.

« Allez voir. » ordonna-t-il.

Les reflets s'engagèrent sans attendre dans le Couloir et disparurent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun danger. Le Corridor menait selon eux à un second clocher d'une seconde Cité du Crépuscule. Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres d'Axel. Sans se préoccuper davantage de la possibilité que ce soit un piège, il s'engouffra dans le passage. Au moment où celui-ci allait se refermer derrière lui, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la lumière du soleil et aperçut alors une petite silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue d'un manteau noir, qui le fixait du regard. Le passage se referma et elle disparut de sa vue.

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Roxas se hâtait d'un pas vif dans les ruelles de la cité. Aujourd'hui avait enfin lieu le tournoi tant attendu, et il était en regard, comme l'indiquaient les ruelles désertes. Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé sur la place des fêtes. Il jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui : depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison, le jeune garçon avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillé. Mais derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. La ruelle était vide.

Il reprit sa marche, qui s'apparentait plus à une course, se sachant presque arrivé : il entendait déjà les clameurs de la foule. Mais le malaise persistait. Un énième coup d'œil derrière lui ne parvint pas à le convaincre : il était de plus en plus persuadé d'être suivi. Après les récents événements dont il avait été victime et qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier, il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais et n'était même pas sûr d'être en sécurité dans la foule...

Remontant la dernière ruelle avant sa destination, le jeune garçon risqua un dernier regard derrière lui. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de peur en surprenant un éclair argenté dans la rue qui s'étendait, déserte en apparence, dans son dos. Ne se retenant plus, il piqua un sprint, et émergea sain et sauf, quelques secondes plus tard, dans la foule de la place des fêtes. S'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, il jeta un regard discret dans son dos. Rien. La ruelle était vide.

Bien que le tournoi n'ait pas encore débuté, les réjouissances allaient bon train. Tous les habitants étaient rassemblés sur la place, des stands avaient été dressés pour profiter de l'afflux de clients potentiels : la plupart proposaient des boissons fraîches, des confiseries, des grillades et autres nourritures, certains vendaient des bibelots variés, visant principalement les touristes. Les visiteurs, jeunes ou vieux, touristes ou résidents, couraient d'un stand à l'autre, discutaient, criaient... Alors que Roxas fendait la foule pour rejoindre l'organisateur du tournoi et les autres concurrents, il aperçut du coin de l'œil près de l'un des stands une silhouette féminine, toute de noire vêtue, les traits masqués par sa capuche rabattue. La silhouette de la place de la gare, il y a deux jours ! Stoppant net dans son mouvement, le jeune garçon se tourna vers l'individu, mais un mouvement de foule l'arracha à sa vue. Intrigué sans savoir pourquoi, il se hâta dans la direction de la fille, slalomant entre les familles, les enfants surexcités, et les fêtards déjà ivres. Cependant, quand il atteignit le stand, la fille avait disparu, et n'était nulle part en vue, à son grand désarroi.

Une voix tira Roxas de son observation de la foule :

« Monsieur ? Vous en voulez un ? »

Roxas se retourna à contrecœur vers le marchand. L'étal près duquel il se tenait proposait, sous une bannière aux couleurs de la ville clamant « Bienvenue à la Cité du Crépuscule », des coquillages multicolores, probablement récoltés sur la plage près de la ville. Il en saisit un, songeur. Un drôle de sentiment le saisit, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'analyser, une seconde voix interrompit ses pensées :

« Roxas ! Par ici ! »

De l'autre côté de la foule, Olette lui faisait de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Il reposa le coquillage en soupirant. Le tournoi allait commencer.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Rachel comme prévu devant le mur qui séparait la cité de la forêt. Après s'être salués, ils enjambèrent le trou qui conduisait à la forêt, guidés par Pence et Rachel, les plus enthousiastes à l'idée de cette petite exploration. Olette et Hayner se contentaient de les suivre en lançant des regards curieux aux bois, où ils n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds. Il faisait frais sous les arbres et les chants des oiseaux s'ajoutaient à leurs paroles. Malheureusement, le feuillage épais des arbres laissait filtrer peu de lumière, si bien que même Pence et Rachel, qui connaissaient les lieux, en vinrent à chercher leur chemin, légèrement égarés. Alors que Pence s'écartait un peu du groupe pour tenter de retrouver le sentier menant au manoir, il aperçut devant lui, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre, une silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau noir, se fondant dans l'obscurité. Le jeune garçon sursauta violemment et s'apprêtait à appeler ses amis à la rescousse, quand il constata que l'individu ne faisait pas mine de bouger et soutenait son regard, autant qu'il puisse en juger par la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre. Pence s'avança d'un pas, guidé par la curiosité, pour mieux voir. La silhouette était manifestement féminine et demeurait immobile, presque indiscernable dans l'obscurité.

Brusquement, elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ses pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, même en passant sur les branches et les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol. Dans un silence irréel, elle s'éloignait du jeune garçon, la forêt et l'ombre semblant s'ouvrir devant elle. Fasciné, il lui fallut un moment pour réagir.

« Hé ! Venez voir ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se lancer sur les traces de l'inconnue, sans se soucier des exclamations interrogatives de ses amis.

Intimidé mais ravi de ce nouveau mystère, le jeune garçon se laissa guider à travers les bois par la silhouette inconnue. Ils s'enfoncèrent si profondément dans la forêt que le feuillage devenait de plus en plus dense et qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque dans l'obscurité. Pence suivait l'autre tant bien que mal, esquivant les buissons et les branches basses, trébuchant sans cesse contre les racines imperceptibles dans le noir. Finalement, en écartant un énième buisson, il émergea au fond d'une clairière. Devant lui se dressait la silhouette familière du manoir abandonné. Elle l'avait conduit au manoir ! Cependant, en regardant autour de lui, il ne trouva aucune trace de la mystérieuse inconnue. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

« Pence ! »

Le visage et les bras portant les marques des épines des buissons, des feuilles dans les cheveux, ses amis se frayaient un chemin pour le rejoindre, manifestement mécontents.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ?! s'exclama Hayner. Et où... ? »

Il s'interrompit à la vue du manoir.

« Whoa... C'est donc ça le fameux manoir hanté ? s'écria Olette, fascinée.

-Un des gens en manteau m'a guidé jusqu'ici ! raconta Pence d'un ton surexcité. C'est là qu'ils vivent, j'en suis sûr !

-Oh là, du calme, Pence, le tempéra Rachel, qui n'était pas moins enthousiaste. Bon, l'essentiel est que nous avons enfin retrouvé ce manoir. Allons voir ça. »

Debout devant le portail, les quatre adolescents observèrent le manoir en silence. Le portail était soigneusement entravé d'une lourde chaîne, empêchant toute tentative de l'ouvrir. Les murs de briques semblaient bien trop hauts et lisses pour tenter de les escalader.

« Seule solution, déclara Hayner que rien n'arrêtait. On escalade la grille ! »

Rachel hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur :

« C'est vrai. Les barreaux et la chaîne devraient nous offrir un appui suffisant. Et personne n'a apporté d'échelle, alors... Je passe la première ! »

Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, la jeune fille s'était précipitée vers le portail, et débutait son ascension, faisant preuve d'une grande agilité. En moins de trente secondes, elle se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, victorieuse et même pas essoufflée.

« Bon... à notre tour, je suppose. » soupira Olette.

Ni elle, ni Pence n'étaient sportifs, et il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps, d'efforts et de précautions pour franchir l'obstacle, tandis qu'Hayner l'escalada sans problème particulier. Une fois que les adolescents furent réunis, Rachel, qui visiblement s'amusait bien, demanda :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? On explore le manoir ? »

Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant une jeune fille blonde en robe blanche qui les dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Saisis de stupéfaction, Olette, Pence et Hayner ne prononcèrent pas un mot, mais Rachel leur jeta un regard surpris :

« Je croyais que le manoir était abandonné ?

-Il... Il est censé l'être ! » répliqua Pence.

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, les regardant calmement, bien que ses mains tremblantes indiquaient sa nervosité. Olette surmonta son intimidation pour s'avancer vers elle :

« Euh... Bonjour... Nous sommes désolés. Nous pensions le manoir abandonné...

-C'est plus ou moins le cas, répondit la fille d'une voix douce.

-Ah ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Nous ne sommes installés ici que depuis peu et ne comptons pas rester longtemps. Nous devons seulement finir un travail ici.

-Nous ? releva Rachel. Vous êtes plusieurs ? »

La jeune fille lança un regard nerveux derrière elle :

« Oui.

-Ah. »

Chacun resta un moment silencieux, se lançant entre eux des regards gênés. Ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à l'éventualité que le manoir soit occupé.

« Hum... Bon... je crois qu'on va s'en aller alors » fit Pence.

Elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas à l'aise, elle n'avait pas l'air malveillante à leur égard, ce qui poussa Olette à lui demander :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Naminé.

-Enchantée... Je m'appelle Olette, et voici Hayner, Pence, et Rachel.

-En fait, commença Pence qui semblait avoir repris confiance, on cherche quelqu'un. Une de nos connaissances. »

Les mains de Naminé se crispèrent sur sa robe, fait que seul l'œil exercé de Rachel remarqua.

« Un garçon de notre âge. Il s'appelle Roxas, est blond, vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

-Non, fit-elle presque brusquement. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh... » lâcha Pence, déçu.

« Tu mens. » intervint Rachel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Naminé était livide.

« Tu sais où il est. Tu le connais, n'est-ce-pas ? Il vit dans le manoir. C'est ici que les hommes en manteau noir vivent ? »

Naminé secoua la tête, trop vivement pour paraître naturelle. Ni Rachel, ni aucun autre ne fut dupe.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? »

Naminé resta silencieuse, fixant ses pieds. Enfin, elle articula avec difficulté quelques mots :

« Vous êtes les amis de Roxas, n'est-ce-pas ? Pence, Hayner, Olette... »

Elle releva la tête, leur envoyant un regard mi-défiant, mi-chagriné.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous devriez... vous en aller. »

Hayner lui répondit par un claquement de langue témoignant son irritation.

« Et donc, on a encore perdu une journée, c'est ça ?

-S'il te plaît, continua Olette sans prêter attention à son ami, peux-tu au moins nous dire quand il reviendra en ville ? »

Naminé hésita et Olette jura voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Il... Il... Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas, répéta Olette. Est-ce que... il va bien ? »

Le malaise de Naminé sembla s'accroître, mais elle finit par vaguement hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« C'est parce que son amie est morte ? » demanda Hayner sans aucun tact.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. Naminé sembla perplexe :

« Son amie ? Non... Pourquoi ?

-En fait, intervint Pence tandis qu'Olette envoyait un regard noir à Hayner, on a trouvé une lettre qui lui était adressée - il la sortit de sa poche pour la montrer à la jeune fille -, et … euh, celle qui lui écrivait semble être une de ses proches... en danger de mort. C'est pour ça qu'on cherche Roxas, pour lui remettre cette lettre.

-Oh, murmura Naminé, qui semblait légèrement soulagée. Vous voulez seulement lui donner ça ?

-Oui, enfin, on aimerait aussi le revoir, hein ! insista Hayner en lui envoyant un regard noir. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous laisser le voir ?

-Il... est souffrant...

-C'est ça. Et moi, je suis le Père-Noël.

-C'est pas grave ! s'exclama précipitamment Olette. Elle s'empara de la lettre et la tendit à Naminé. Pourrais-tu lui transmettre ceci pour nous ? »

La jeune fille hésita, puis attrapa les deux feuilles de papier.

« Bien sûr.

-Merci. »

Naminé baissa les yeux, semblant toujours aussi gênée, puis ajouta :

« Je suis désolée. Je... Je...

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Rachel avec douceur. Tu as sans doute de bonnes raisons pour tenir à éviter qu'on le rencontre. »

Naminé ne répondit pas.

« Tu es sa sœur ? » demanda soudain Pence.

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

« Euh... non. Seulement... une vague connaissance.

-Mmh... »

Chacun chercha quelque chose à dire. Oh, ils étaient curieux et désiraient tout savoir sur elle, sur Roxas et ce mystérieux groupe des manteaux noirs, mais Naminé ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à leurs questions. En fait, se tenant droite devant l'entrée, tête penchée vers le sol, elle semblait attendre leur départ.

« Bon... fit Olette. Merci beaucoup. Je crois qu'on va te laisser, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans les regarder. Les jeunes gens lui lancèrent un dernier regard intrigué avant de rebrousser chemin, repartant comme ils étaient venus. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Olette jeta un regard derrière elle, vers la jeune fille qui était restée sur la pas de la porte. Il lui sembla alors apercevoir derrière l'épaule de Naminé, dans les profondeurs du manoir, un homme recouvert d'un manteau noir.

Naminé referma la lourde porte du manoir, avec le sentiment de s'enfermer elle-même dans un tombeau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? s'enquit une voix rauque et froide derrière elle.

-Ils cherchaient Roxas, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

-Que leur as-tu dit ? poursuivit l'autre, imperturbable.

-Rien. Juste qu'il allait bien mais ne pouvait pas les voir. »

Elle avait répondu le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la porte, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné ?

-Seulement... une lettre pour lui d'une de ses amis.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux entrer en contact avec lui ? »

Elle soupira, serrant la lettre contre elle.

« Je sais, Riku, je sais. »

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, Naminé laissa échapper un soupir. C'était le dernier jour. Roxas allait bientôt rejoindre Sora. Son travail était terminé. La lettre reposait, dépliée, sur la table devant elle. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait lue, elle se souvenait de tout : qui l'avait écrite, pourquoi elle l'avait écrite, ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver le poids en elle, un poids qui était apparu quand elle avait commencé à modifier la mémoire de Sora au Manoir Oblivion et qui n'avait jamais disparu, allant même jusqu'à s'amplifier. Quoi qu'en dise Diz, elle se sentait coupable et même œuvrer à réparer ses erreurs ne l'en libérait pas. Elle savait pourtant ce qu'elle voulait : elle voulait sauver Roxas, et elle voulait sauver Sora. Malheureusement, les deux objectifs étaient incompatibles : c'était soit l'un soit l'autre. Que Roxas doive rejoindre Sora ne faisait aucun doute pour elle cependant, elle désapprouvait fermement les méthodes employées par Diz. Kidnapper Roxas, effacer sa mémoire, le faire vivre dans un mensonge pour se débarrasser ensuite de lui sans explication... Nul besoin d'avoir un cœur pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas bien. Redevenir complet n'était pas un acte à subir : c'était un acte à accomplir en ayant parfaitement conscience des enjeux et des conséquences, et une détermination inébranlable. Diz ne le comprendrait jamais.

Cette lettre était les adieux d'une amie chère. Comme elle se considérait en partie responsable de leur sort, il était de son devoir de la faire parvenir à Roxas. Même si pour cela elle devait affronter Diz.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte : aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, le manoir semblait désert. Diz était probablement occupé aux sous-sols et Riku devait être en train de surveiller Roxas ou l'Organisation, mais elle ignorait de combien de temps elle disposait. Elle devait faire vite. En espérant ne pas être repérée...

Elle se leva de sa chaise en prenant soin de ne pas faire racler les pieds sur le sol, saisit la lettre, et ouvrit en douceur un couloir des Ténèbres vers la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Dès qu'elle y aurait mis les pieds, elle serait probablement immédiatement repérée par Diz, mais il aurait sans doute trop à faire pour s'occuper d'elle.

Le couloir se referma derrière elle sans un bruit. Elle avait émergé sous un soleil de plomb, devant le mur menant aux bois. La jeune fille parcourut les ruelles désertes du regard.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? »

La ville était calme, bien trop calme. L'air semblait figé, et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle fit quelques pas mal assurés, avant d'emprunter une ruelle au hasard, qui semblait mener vers le cœur de la ville. Ses yeux parcoururent les portes, les seuils des maisons, les fenêtres, les vitrines des magasins... Il n'y avait pas un chat. Les boutiques, pourtant ouvertes, étaient désertes. Un jeu d'osselets traînait sur le sol, comme si des enfants venaient d'y jouer et s'étaient brusquement évaporés. Elle fronça les sourcils. Où étaient les habitants ? Diz n'avait tout de même pas osé... se débarrasser d'eux ?

Elle commença à courir. La situation était plus avancée qu'elle ne le croyait. La ruelle déboucha sur la place des fêtes, tout aussi déserte. Une unique batte de Struggle traînait par terre, secouée par un léger vent frais qui fit frémir quelques feuilles mortes. Naminé s'aventura sur la place, mal à l'aise dans cet espace découvert. Un léger bruit lui parvint de derrière son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement pour remarquer un éclair argenté qui disparut entre les maisons. _Un __Reflet __?_

Naminé recula de quelques pas, ne quittant pas des yeux l'endroit où elle avait cru apercevoir le Simili. Rien ne bougeait. Elle hésita, puis se détourna, prête à continuer son chemin, mais alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une seconde rue, une forme argentée et longiligne émergea du sol, quelques pas devant elle. Elle se figea. Le Reflet fit de même, la tête tournée vers elle. Un frémissement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner que d'autres arrivaient par derrière elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, _songea-t-elle. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma que trois Reflets s'avançaient. Celui devant elle s'approchait avec précaution, mais au moins, il était seul. Sans plus hésiter, elle se lança en avant, contourna avec agilité la créature qui tenta tardivement de l'attraper, et s'enfuit dans la ruelle, les Reflets à ses trousses.

La situation avait quelque chose d'irréel, pensa-t-elle en faisant un brusque écart pour éviter un nouveau Simili qui émergeait du sol. Elle, en train de courir dans une ville qui n'existait pas, poursuivie par ses congénères pour livrer une lettre. Elle réprima un fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouissait d'une telle liberté, une des rares où elle avait pu prendre une initiative personnelle, et c'était bon. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait agi que sous les ordres de l'Organisation, ou de Diz, ou par devoir pour Sora. Cela lui faisait penser au moment où elle avait trahi les plans de l'Organisation, quand elle avait couru rejoindre Sora : quand bien même elle était effrayée et rongée par la culpabilité, elle avait savouré cette soudaine liberté, cette impression de contrôler la situation, même si ce n'était qu'illusoire.

Naminé pila net. Elle était arrivée devant l'entrée du repaire où Roxas et ses amis se réunissaient, mais il n'y était pas. En revanche, Axel se tenait là, les yeux baissés. Il ne l'avait pas vue, et n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir, disparaissant la seconde d'après dans un Couloir des Ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Roxas n'était plus là. Il devait déjà être en route vers le manoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être n'aura-t-elle pas le temps de le rattraper...

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et repartit à toutes jambes en sens inverse, la lettre serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel effort physique (rester enfermée assise sur une chaise toute la journée ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de développer ses capacités physiques) et un point de côté la faisait souffrir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour éviter un Reflet, et passa dans son dos sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir. Après tout, elle n'était pas leur cible principale.

_Xion avait-elle voulu ça ?_ songea-t-elle encore. Même pour le bien de Roxas, même pour le bien de Sora, avait-elle voulu que Roxas subisse ça ? Bien sûr que non. Son vœu, que Naminé n'avait pas eu le pouvoir d'exaucer, avait été de rester pour toujours avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle faisait fausse route : à moins qu'il n'ait pris une autre route qu'elle, elle aurait dû croiser Roxas lors de sa traversée de la ville pour rejoindre le repaire. Ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui signifiait sans doute que lors de son arrivée dans la cité, Roxas se trouvait déjà dans les bois ou au-delà. Elle n'arriverait pas à le rattraper par des méthodes ordinaires. Sans prendre la peine de regarder si un Reflet la suivait, elle s'engouffra dans un Couloir des Ténèbres. Si Roxas était au manoir, elle espérait qu'il ait été accueilli par son double virtuel qu'elle y avait placé.

Naminé avait vu juste : il se trouvait dans le manoir, plus précisément dans sa salle blanche. Aucune trace de la Naminé virtuelle, par contre, Diz et Riku étaient présents. Elle ne se soucia cependant pas d'eux pour apparaître.

« Roxas ! » lança-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Le grognement de fureur de Diz lui parvint, mais elle garda les yeux fixés sur ceux, emplis de colère et d'incompréhension de Roxas.

« Roxas, les Similis comme nous ne sont que des demi-personnes. Tu ne disparaîtras pas. Tu redeviendras complet !

-Silence ! rugit Diz en s'avançant vers elle. Elle lui jeta un regard angoissé, mais continua :

-Roxas ! Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras pas ! »

Diz tenta de l'empêcher de continuer en la traînant en arrière, vers le Couloir des Ténèbres, mais elle poursuivit vaillamment :

« Prends cette lettre : tu comprendras... ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer la lettre dans sa direction, Diz la lui arracha des mains, et, sans tenir compte de son cri d'horreur, la jeta par la fenêtre. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, les dernières traces de Xion s'envolèrent vers le ciel, emportées par le vent, et disparurent de sa vue. Dans un élan désespéré, alors que le Corridor allait se refermer sur elle, elle lança un dernier message à Roxas, qui demeurait figé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur elle.

« On se reverra ! Tu ne sauras peut-être pas qui je suis, ni moi qu'il s'agit de toi, mais nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets ! »

Elle n'avait rien pu lui dire. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lui remettre la lettre, les dernières traces d'une amie chère qui avaient maintenant disparu pour toujours. Quand Diz la poussa violemment, la faisant chuter sur le sol glacé de la salle des ordinateurs, elle ne réagit pas. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et alla s'asseoir devant les écrans, les épaules tremblant de fureur. Riku se matérialisa dans la pièce aussitôt après.

« _Jamais _je ne laisserais un Simili comme toi prendre les choses en main. » cracha Diz avec colère.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol d'un regard vide. Ce qu'ils faisaient... ce qu'ils avaient fait... à Roxas... et à _elle_... Elle pouvait toujours prétendre avoir agi pour les intérêts de Sora. Mais pour sauver une vie, deux avaient été sacrifiées. Et rien ne serait arrivé sans ses actes au Manoir Oblivion, bien qu'une faible voix en elle clamait que ce n'était pas sa faute : elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et n'avait alors même pas conscience du bien et du mal. Elle aurait tant voulu sauver Roxas... et elle, la fille dont elle ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû aller si loin ? Elle sentit la main de Riku sur son épaule, lui intimant de se relever. Ce n'était pas nécessaire : guidée par une volonté nouvelle, elle se redressa, dardant sur Diz un regard furieux.

« Comment... comment oses-tu ? »

Diz cessa de pianoter sur son clavier. Le silence envahit la pièce. Il se retourna lentement vers elle.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » tonna-t-il.

En temps normal, Naminé aurait été terrifiée par cette seule question, posée d'une voix si terrible. Elle aurait baissé les yeux et se serait tue, rejetant ses pensées dans un recoin de sa tête. Mais cette fois, elle s'y refusait. Mue par une étrange sensation, elle se remit sur pieds, se redressa, sans cesser de fixer Diz. Riku gardait le silence.

« Qui sommes-nous, pour toi ? De quel droit nous traites-tu ainsi ? »

Elle sentit deux paires d'yeux jaunes sur elle, mais trouva le courage de poursuivre :

« Tu dis que les Similis n'ont aucun droit d'exister. Ce n'est pas vrai : même s'il n'y a aucune place pour nous dans le monde, même si notre existence est contradictoire, nous n'avons pas demandé à être ce que nous sommes. Aucun de nous ne l'a voulu. Nous sommes les vestiges de vies humaines, détruites par les Ténèbres, et nous n'aspirons qu'à retrouver ce que nous avons perdu.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! rugit Diz. Vous êtes devenus ce que vous êtes par votre corruption. Vous vous êtes laissés dévorer par les Ténèbres, et vous n'êtes plus que ça : des êtres corrompus, ne cherchant qu'à tromper, à feindre, pour arriver à vos fins ! Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ? Je sais qui sont les gens de ton espèce ! Tu es bien loin d'être la fille gentille et timide que tu sembles être : je sais que tu as tenté de saboter notre plan ! Je sais que tu as essayé de faire s'échapper Roxas ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as guidé les Similis jusqu'ici ! »

Naminé secoua la tête. Des larmes de rage coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi... ?

-Par vengeance. » intervint froidement Riku.

Il n'avait pas bougé.

« Toi, moi, Roxas... et Sora aussi... Il nous utilise pour sa petite vengeance personnelle, rien de plus.

-... Tu oses de rebeller à ton tour Riku ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, rétorqua Riku d'un ton glacial. Ne crois pas que je pense que tu as fait tout cela par pure bonté. Et laisse-moi te faire remarquer une chose : moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs. Moi aussi, j'ai succombé aux Ténèbres. Mais même si je dois en payer le prix pour le reste de ma vie, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me battre contre elles et d'aider Sora. »

Diz l'observa un instant, impassible, et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une alarme stridente retentit dans la pièce. Laissant échapper un grognement contrarié, il se retourna vers les écrans.

« Un intrus dans le manoir, observa-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. C'est un Simili.

-C'est Axel ! » s'exclama Naminé.

Diz ricana.

« Ces maudits Similis n'ont-ils toujours rien compris ? Je ne les laisserai pas intervenir. »

Il appuya sur quelques boutons afin d'engager la procédure de défense.

« Non ! » s'écria Naminé.

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, concentré sur son travail, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Au grand soulagement de Naminé, son rictus disparut aussitôt que son attention se reporta sur les écrans.

« Je ne comprends pas, enrageait-il en tapant furieusement sur les touches. Le programme ne répond plus ! On dirait qu'il refuse d'intervenir ! »

Il avait rencontré le même problème quelques jours auparavant, quand Axel s'était infiltré dans la ville à son nez et à sa barbe. Il jeta un regard furieux à Naminé.

« Toi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça, n'est-ce pas, sale petite...

-Diz, intervint calmement Riku. Laisse-la. Elle n'y est pour rien. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, maintenant.

-Attendre ! Je ne peux laisser l'Organisation le supprimer, et tu le sais !

-Il... il ne lui fera rien. » laissa échapper Naminé.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle continua :

« Roxas... est l'une des deux seules personnes qu'il ait aimées. Il ne le tuera pas. »

Tandis que Riku lui jetait un regard interrogateur, DiZ la fixa longuement d'un air indéchiffrable, avant d'éclater d'un long rire, un rire lugubre, guttural, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Cesse cette comédie, Simili ! Tu peux peut-être berner Riku, mais pas moi ! Ni cet homme, ni Roxas, ni toi, ni aucun Simili n'avez jamais été capables de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et n'en serez jamais capables. Vous n'êtes _rien_, vous n'avez aucun droit d'exister, tout ce dont vous êtes capable est de feindre. »

Sur ce, il retourna à ses écrans, irrité de la répartie de Naminé et de la perte du contrôle de ses machines.

« Mais _pourquoi_ le programme ne répond-il pas ?

-C'est elle, murmura silencieusement Naminé. Elle leur permet de se rencontrer, une toute dernière fois. C'est... son ultime cadeau envers eux. »

* * *

Le soleil couchant illuminait le paysage, plongeant les collines et les toits dans une douce lumière dorée. Assise sur un banc de la Terrasse du couchant, Naminé gardait les yeux baissés, concentrée en apparence sur son carnet à dessin reposant sur ses genoux. En réalité, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, songeant à tout ce qui venait de se produire ces derniers jours. Roxas. Axel. Sora. Diz. Et Riku, aussi. Ce dernier était présent, se tenant à quelques pas d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Un peu plus loin, près de la balustrade, Axel plongeait un regard indéchiffrable en contrebas. Lui aussi songeait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Naminé et Riku l'avaient retrouvé, un peu plus tôt. Naminé lui jeta un regard inquiet du coin de l'œil : elle espérait qu'il ne songeât pas à faire quelque chose de bête.

Diz était parti quand Sora s'était réveillé, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune héros, et Riku et Naminé avaient fait de même. Ils avaient décidé de rester dans la ville tant que Sora s'y trouvait, mais sans se laisser voir de lui : Riku n'en avait pas précisé la raison, mais Naminé n'avait eu aucun mal à la deviner : il se sentait coupable et refusait d'être découvert avec sa nouvelle apparence, craignant la réaction de son ami. Quant à Naminé... elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle tenait à rencontrer Sora immédiatement. Le fait qu'il l'ait oubliée lui ôtait presque toute volonté d'essayer de lui parler. Et elle ne pourrait pas le regarder en face, sans revoir Roxas, et ..._elle_, et ce qu'il leur était arrivé par sa faute. Elle n'osait pas regarder Axel non plus, se contentant de lui envoyer de discrets regards en coin. Il ne leur faisait toujours pas face, refusant de les regarder : il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Depuis presque une heure, tous trois attendaient dans le silence le plus total. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre.

Le bruit d'un train vint interrompre ses pensées. Ce fut comme un signal pour chacun d'entre eux, car Axel ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Il est parti. » annonça-t-il d'un ton sans chaleur, ni froideur non plus. C'était un ton sans émotion, celui qui, d'après Diz, seyait le plus aux Similis.

« Allons-nous en. »

C'était Riku qui avait parlé cette fois, sur le même ton qu'Axel, semblant lui répondre. Mais il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux Naminé.

« Pour aller où ? fit Axel en leur faisant enfin face. Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, ni nulle part où rentrer non plus, n'est-ce-pas ? De telles choses n'existent pas pour des gens comme nous. »

Axel semblait résigné, mais sous ce masque, Naminé décelait une intense tristesse, autant que ce fut possible pour des « gens comme eux » comme il disait. Sa culpabilité n'en fit que croître : c'était sa faute s'il avait tout perdu, non ?

« C'est vrai, intervint-elle à la surprise manifeste d'Axel. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde. Mais il y a des endroits où j'ai envie d'aller. Et... quelqu'un que je veux revoir. »

Elle voulait découvrir le monde. De toute sa vie, étant restée enfermée au Manoir Oblivion, ou dans ce vieux manoir, elle n'en avait jamais rien vu que ce que contenaient les souvenirs de Sora. Elle s'était laissée dire qu'une fois ses erreurs réparées, elle pourrait aller voir tout cela d'elle-même. Les îles du Destin, la Forteresse Oubliée, Atlantica, et même la Ville d'Halloween... elle voulait tout découvrir. Et puis, elle avait fait une promesse : celle de revoir Roxas, celle de revoir Sora... Elle la tiendrait.

« Moi aussi, murmura Axel. Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous laisser partir ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Riku. Ce vieil homme t'a dit de te débarrasser de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, elle releva brusquement la tête vers Riku, serrant son carnet contre sa poitrine dans un geste instinctif de protection.

« Diz a vraiment dit ça ? » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle savait que Diz la haïssait, comme il haïssait tous ceux de son espèce. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais elle avait espéré, sottement apparemment, qu'il saurait se montrer reconnaissant, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis.

« Partez, répondit Riku, les yeux toujours abaissés vers Naminé.

-Tu ne finis pas le travail ? » demanda Axel.

Un peu choquée, Naminé se tourna vers lui : il tenait vraiment à se faire éliminer ? Sa question sembla avoir alerté Riku, également, qui détacha ses yeux d'elle pour les reporter sur Axel.

« J'ai une dette envers vous, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Vraiment ? » laissa échapper Naminé.

Lui, une dette envers eux ? Mais c'était à cause d'elle que tout cela était arrivé...

« Oui, depuis les événements du Manoir Oblivion. »

Oui. Naminé s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle y avait aidé Riku, en intervenant quand il était sur le point d'être défait par l'un des membres de l'Organisation. Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur (si elle pouvait utiliser cette expression). C'était bon de savoir qu'elle avait finalement pu être utile...

« Très bien... Merci alors. » répliqua Axel d'un ton sec avant d'ouvrir un Portail des Ténèbres.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle rejoigne Axel, les yeux de Riku à nouveau sur elle. Elle hésita un moment, regardant alternativement les deux autres. Axel lui adressa un petit signe de tête encourageant. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle tenait plus que tout à quitter ce lieu, Naminé se sentait mal à l'idée de laisser Riku. Elle savait qu'il allait demeurer seul, refusant la compagnie d'une autre personne, plus encore de ses deux vrais amis, Sora et Kairi. Elle savait qu'il la considérait comme la seule personne qu'il accepterait de fréquenter, avec qui il pourrait parler, persuadé qu'elle seule l'accepterait. Elle savait qu'il aimerait qu'elle reste avec lui.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle à son adresse, avant de se lever, serrant son carnet contre sa poitrine.

Alors qu'elle se hâtait de rejoindre Axel, Naminé sentit regard de Riku sur elle, qui la suivait des yeux. Elle faillit ajouter qu'ils se reverraient. Mais était-ce certain ? Elle ne pourrait le dire.

* * *

Axel s'assit en soupirant au sommet du clocher. Il était seul. Naminé avait décidé de suivre sa propre route et lui la sienne, bien que pour le moment, il n'ait pas la motivation d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait dû le sentir, et avait préféré le laisser seul, avec un regard d'excuse. Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants. Et puis, il avait échoué : Roxas avait disparu, définitivement cette fois. Il se sentait vide. Est-ce que c'était ainsi de ne pas avoir de cœur ? Ne rien ressentir quand on perdait ceux qu'on aimait ? Ou bien était-ce une réaction humaine, comme en montrait Roxas, que d'avoir le sentiment de n'être plus rien dans ce genre de situations ?

Il laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Peut-être devrait-il partir : l'Organisation savait qu'il aimait passer beaucoup de temps ici. Maintenant qu'il devait être considéré comme un traître, ils risquaient de venir le chercher. Quelque chose semblait bouger à l'horizon. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de regarder trop longtemps le soleil : il commençait à avoir des visions. Il se demanda s'il finirait par disparaître s'il demeurait là sans bouger. Peut-être : les Similis existaient grâce à leur profonde volonté. Si l'un d'entre eux n'avait plus la volonté de vivre, sans doute se dissiperait-il dans les Ténèbres.

Axel fronça les sourcils : il y avait vraiment quelque chose : un point noir semblait virevolter dans le vent, grossissant à vue d'œil, se rapprochant de lui. Un oiseau ? Non, ça n'avait pas d'aile. Cela ressemblait plus à un détritus quelconque. Il soupira à nouveau et s'en désintéressa, jusqu'à ce que ledit détritus passe à quelques mètres de lui, porté par le vent, avant de heurter le mur de la tour et de tomber sur la plate-forme avec un bruit mat. Légèrement curieux, Axel le ramassa. Ce n'était pas un déchet. C'était une unique feuille manuscrite, pliée en quatre. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil désintéressé et se raidit en y voyant inscrit son nom, ainsi que celui de Roxas.

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... J'ai tant à dire et si peu de temps... Mais ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. D'ailleurs je me sens mieux maintenant. Le crépuscule m'apaise, et j'ai pu mettre mes pensées en ordre. J'ai une théorie à ce sujet : en tant qu'êtres intermédiaires, entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, nous ne pouvons exister que dans un monde semblable. Les mondes entre les deux domaines seraient les seuls où nous aurions notre place. Mais que se passerait-il si nous nous y établissions ? Serions-nous acceptés ? J'en ai parfois des doutes mais la Cité du Crépuscule sera toujours le seul endroit dans le monde que je pourrais appeler « foyer ». La Cité du Crépuscule, bercée dans un coucher de soleil éternel, représente ce à quoi nous aspirons : de part notre nature, nous serons contraints à disparaître dans la Lumière ou les Ténèbres tôt ou tard : un tel équilibre ne peut perdurer très longtemps. Après le crépuscule vient la nuit, après notre vie notre mort. C'est une loi universelle, qui pourtant ne s'applique pas ici : le crépuscule, équilibre éphémère entre le jour et la nuit, y est éternel. C'est là que nous aurions pu vivre pour toujours, dans le seul monde où peut-être nous aurions eu notre place._

_Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de cela. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous laisser cet écrit, j'en ai ressenti le besoin en passant ici. Je crois, même si je n'en suis pas certaine, avoir voulu laisser une trace, un vestige de ma vie, pour me prouver que j'ai existé, alors que rien ne pourra plus le certifier._

_Axel, Roxas, j'aimerais vous remercier. En fait, j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de vous le dire en face, mais malheureusement, c'est encore un vœu qui ne se réalisera pas. J'aurais aimé qu'on aille tous les trois à la plage tu te souviens, Axel ? Tu nous l'avais promis, ce jour-là, au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, pour me remonter le moral. Dommage qu'on en ai jamais eu le temps. Nous avons souhaité rester ensemble pour toujours, de vivre ensemble tous les trois. Cela également ne sera pas possible. J'ai des regrets. Je dois m'excuser, aussi, surtout envers toi, Roxas, à qui je n'ai jamais eu le courage de révéler la vérité. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Et Axel, je suis désolée de t'avoir rendu les choses si difficiles. Prends soin de Roxas._

_Maintenant que cela est dit, il est une chose dont je dois absolument vous parler avant de disparaître. Je sais que pour vous, je ne suis plus qu'un rêve oublié. Je me demande : ai-je vraiment existé ? Ces moments, au clocher, avec vous deux, autour d'une glace sous le crépuscule, étaient-ils réels ? Ils le semblaient, en tout cas, et je sais que même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, je ne les oublierai jamais. Même si vous m'oubliez, même si je disparais, je me souviendrai de vous. Vous êtes les deux seules personnes que j'ai aimées. Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, je serai toujours dans les vôtres. C'est une certitude, je n'en ai plus de doute à présent. Savez-vous pourquoi ? _

_Je dois vous révéler quelque chose, quelque chose que j'ai découvert il y a peu. Xemnas l'a mentionné devant moi, quand j'étais … en réparation, peu importe. Peut-être ignorait-il que je pouvais l'entendre, ou bien il s'en fichait. Kingdom Hearts est son but, vous le savez, mais vous ignorez ses raisons. Il n'en a que faire de retrouver son cœur -il l'a perdu de sa propre volonté. Il ne compte pas se servir de Kingdom Hearts pour vous en redonner un. De toute manière, ce n'est pas l'unique moyen, mais... il ne tient pas à ce que vous en reformiez un. C'est pourquoi il vous a confinés dans cette ville lugubre, sombre et froide, loin de tout contact humain. C'est pour cela que nous avions pour règle de ne pas fréquenter les habitants des autres mondes. Roxas, Axel, écoutez-moi bien : le coeur_

La lettre lue reposait ouverte sur ses genoux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il laissait son regard errer à l'horizon. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, défilant devant ses yeux. Elle avait découvert quelque chose. A propos du cœur. Mais quoi ? La lettre était incomplète, la ou les autres pages manquaient. Le saura-t-il un jour ?

Il se reprit sans crier gare. Serrant la lettre dans son poing, il se leva, une détermination nouvelle flamboyant dans ses yeux.

« Où que vous soyez, je vous retrouverai. Je vous sauverai, tous les deux, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je vous le promets.»

Il n'avait plus besoin de rester là à dépérir. Maintenant, il avait un but.


End file.
